My Life as a NonDemigod
by skyrunner19
Summary: my life sucks! all of my friends are demigods but what about me? oh, no, i have to be a stupid mortal. my parents are demigods! famous demigods for the gods sake! dont you think maybe i could get maybe a little bit of power? rated T for language! R&R
1. Perfect Couple

**here i told you i would have another story! ha beat that! this one i think i will enjoy writing a bit more because...umm...i didnt come up with the idea when i was 11. i came up with this idea when im 13! okay this was originally called "Slave of a God" for reasons you will found out later but when i tried to come up with a name for this chapter i came up with the NEW title "My Life as a Non-Demigod" ok hope you like it i will except any kind of reviews! READ IT!**

Perfect Couple

my life sucks! all of my friends are demigods but what about me? oh, no, i have to be a stupid mortal. my parents are demigods! famous demigods for the gods sake! dont you think maybe i could get maybe a little bit of power? nope! my grandparents decided to keep me normal and my parents didnt do ANYTHING! oh my gods, its so annoying!

"Charlotte are you coming to archery?" Ethan yelled up the stairs of the Big House.

Ethan and i are 16 and he came to camp around the same time i was told i am mortal. he is a son of Apollo, the sun god. he's never seen his dad and his mother gave him up on his 4th birthday. he says when his best friend Sean Dimond turned out to be a styr and said he was here to escort him to Camp Half-Blood, he didnt even give the orphanage a second glance. we never see Sean anymore. we think hes been sent off to "protect" another mystery demigod. he wasnt very good, Ethan got attack at the least five times.

"Come on Charlotte," Ethan yelled again, sounding frustrated, "do i have to come up to get you?"

"no, im coming." i say hastily. my room is really mesy, and half the stuff on the floor i dont want him to see. like all of my journals with sketches on them. nobody but me see's those notebooks, they're very secret. some of the sketches are of days when Ethan and i go out hunting for monsters in the woods and others when we're sword firghting in the area. nope, he is definitally NOT seeing those.

i run down the stairs as fast as i can and almost knocking Ethan down. he was about to come up and get me, "whoah, watch it Charlotte! we're just going to archery."

"sorry, i guess i am just fidgety today," i say blushing.

"why in the world would you be fidgety? we are going to archery," Ethan questions.

"how many times do you think we will say archery before we get to the arena?" i ask trying to change the subject.

"i dont know maybe- hey, stop that and answer my question!"

"well my parents said they had something to tell me this morning. then when i asked what it was they looked at each other with worried exprestions and said they would tell me at dinner. i really dont think i can wait that long. i doubt i can even wait till the end of archery, i mean what could make my parents worried, they have faced the freakin' KING OF THE TITAN-"

"quit it please, you have made it pretty clear that your nevous," Ethan says putting his hand over my mouth. it made me relax a little and i was able to catch my breath. i kinda tend to ramble when im nervous and, as Ethan has learned, the only way to shut me up is to litteraly _shut me up. _

"sorry," i mumble through his hand. then i sneezed...into his hand. i think he used some soap with some weird scent in it after breakfast.

"uggggg," Ethan moans, shaking his hand around, then he whipes it on the sleve of my shirt.

"hey, whipe it on your own shirt, " i say jokingly, while whipeing my sleve on his shoulder.

he bursts out laughing then responds by whiping his shoulder on my face. hes like three inches taller than me so it wasnt that hard.

"no fair! it'll look weird if i rub my face on you,"

"well then i guess i win hmm?"

"yeah you win!" i answer. then mumble under my breath, "_damn it!"_

"oh shut up," he laughs, knowing it was a joke, "this is like my first win since i beat you like a week ago in capture the flag."

"im pretty sure that one doesnt count because, well,"

"because what? you lost?" he answers, "race ya!"  
>"no-HEY!" i answer sprinting after him. he always does this when we're late. and we're late about everyday. so he does it a lot. sometimems we're racing to the area other days the Mess Hall. today it was the area.<p>

by the time we got to the area, we were out of breath. he won but we never count these little races, Ethan wins every single one. it wouldnt be fair to me, the slow one. really nothing is fair in life but everything has a purpose, i think. i mean what is the purpose of a piece of candy, it makes you fat, it tastes good, but other then that it has no other real purpose. also what in the world od the purpose of a throw pilow and the other many types of pillows. they are all for decoration yes but nobody sleeps on them. ISNT THAT THE PURPOSE OF THE PILLOW! also why is it call a THROW pillow, you never throw it or use it in a pillow fight. the difinition of throw is to put an object in motion by propelling it in a certain direction.

sorry, I had an Athena moment. my mom is a daughter of Athena and my dad a son of Posiedon. dont you think a grandchild of the big three would get maybe the ability to breathe underwater or at least tell they're cordinates in the ocean. ive tried to figure that out on a plane flying into Greece, it didnt work! my family was going there because my mom wanted to study the arcitucture. shes greek yet shes never been to Greece. better yet she is the daughter of a freakin' greek goddess! and yet the first time she went to Greece was 2 years ago!

my mom is Annabeth Chase/Jackson and my dad is Percy Jackson. they started working here when they old of course being the centaur he is gave them the job. he has known my mom since she was 7 and my dad since he was 12. he thought they would be good teachers and help to bring in new campers since they have battled almost every monster alive. including the king and queen of the titans. no i am not kidding! and at the time they were only 16 when they beat Kronos. A FREAKIN 16 YEAR OLD BEAT A TITAN! im 16 yet i have done absolutly NOTHING! as i said before it is so annoying.

"Charlotte?" Ethan asks.

"hmmm?" i answer.

"are you ok you just kinda started staring into space. i got a bit worried." Ethan replied aounding a bit relived.

"awww you were worried about her how sweet! you could be a perfect couple like your parents, oh wait Charlotte here isnt a demigod. sorry!"

**like it? hate it? please tell me because i want 4 reviews before i put up my next chapter! just push the little button at he bottom there! and type something! yaya! :) hopefully everyone can type**

** \ /**

** V**


	2. Big, Big, Big Announcement

**yayaya! i got 4 reviews! yayaya! i am now very happy! also i updated twice in one day(just barely i updated this at 11:56pm)! yayaya! i deserve a pat on the back! anyways i have a big big big announcement...the new chapter is down bellow! :) **

Big, Big, Big Announcement

"shut up Alcie!" i answer. Alcie is a daughter of Ares. She is like the bully of the camp. nobody stands up to her. Except me. The only reason i stand up to her is that she knows, if she beats me up, she would have to deal with my parents. and i can kick her ass in with my sword.

"oh sorry!" she answers, "little non-demigod here is a bit touchy."

"no im just a bit tired," i retort, "how that quest coming along? oops sorry, you dont have one yet! how long have you been here?"

"guys stop it!" Ethan said stepping between us, "Charlotte, we're gonna be late!"

"alright fine. See ya later Alcie!" i answer mockingly.

"just shut up!" she says as she stalks away. she hates it when i win.

the two of us continued to to walk to the area in silence. it was a bit awkward we were barley ever silent. only when we are doing homework or watching a movie. im sorry i take that back. we are barly ever silent. when we got to the arena we were definitaly late. Chiron was standing at the intrance with his arms crossed across his chest.

"you are late again," he says unhappily.

"sorry i had a hard time getting up," i say, "dont punish Ethan, he was just trying to get me up so i didnt totally miss class,"

"Ethan get inside, and do your warm ups, no punishment today." Chiron said, "as for you, Charlotte, please follow me."

Chiron walked off towards the big house. Ethan gives we a simpathetic look that says what-can-i-do and jogs off into the arena. i run after Chiron. most poeple walk faster and cover more distance when they are half horse so i had to run a bit farther then i expected. he was half-way there when i cought up with him, and im an ok runner. Horses take really big steps!

"hey what do you want to talk to me about?" i ask. he stayed silent. "oh i get it! its something important. ok then."

"yes it is important," he answers, not explaining anything.

"how important?" i ask.

"important enough to be private and to be used as an excuse to get us both out of class," he answers, as he walks up the stairs of the Big House. My parents are teaching so the house is totally empty. Chiron leads me into a room i had no clue existed. When i enter after him, he turns around and locks the door. It was a little cramped with a centar and a sixteen year-old.

"Lord Apollo wishes to speak with you," Chiron says. Finally he explains something. "you are to meet him at Mount Olympus next summer solstice. that is in two days, on the 21st at 17:16." **(5:16pm)**

"why cant he just send an Iris message or come here in person?"

"he says it is two important," Chiron adds, "he wants to announce it in front of The Council."

"really? its that important?" i ask totally confused.

"yes! but he, and i, will allow Ethan to go with you. Your parents must stay here though. You will tell us what happens when you get back. They already know where you are going" Chiron says, "and we trust you two will watch each other and can hadle the city and find Mount Olympus together, you both are sixteen."

"i think there is somehting you aren't telling me," i say, a smile stretching across my face.

"You will find your answer in the Pegasus Stables with Kiara Myers. After...you get Ethan out of..."

"got it!" i yell as i sprit out the door, retracing my steps to the area. how many times have i done this today?

"ETHAN!' i yell bounding into the arena like an excited hellhound, probally scaring the crap out of everybody...but Ethan, who to everybody's surprise was able to hit a bull's eye. He's a son of Apollo, did you already know that?

"Yes Charlotte," he say calmly turning around to face me. wow it takes a lot to scare this kid. i think you got that abillity three months afte rhe became friends with me and i woke him up i the middle of the night by screaming in his ear (that morning he had put pudding in my pillow and when i layed down that night it exploded. screaming was my revenge). i scared the wits out of him, but it was the last time.

"we're going to Mount Olympus!" i yell at him.

"seriously?" he asks in an unexcited tone while also giving me the look and putting his free hand on his hip.

"yes!" i yell, "i sware! pinky promise this isnt a joke!"

"ok i believe you!" he says still not excited, "now what?"

"we go to the Pegasus Stables." i say calming down a bit.

"why the hell do we need to go there?"

"watch your language Mr. Penn!" Chiron says walking into the arena. he's our archery teacher and i guess he needed to get back to class, "also Kiara is waiting for you."

"see?" i say grabbing Ethan's wrist and running out the arena door. Why am i acting like such a kid. screaming and yelling because i get to ride a pegasus and pulling someone like a excited little girl. well i am excited but at least im not a little girl waring a pink dress and pig-tails...wait i am waring pig-tails. _shit! _

"tell me why we are going to Olympus!" Ethan says stopping in his tracks, accedentilly pulling me back into his chest. i start blushing and back away. the awkward moment passes quickly and the excitment comes back.

"your father wants to talk to me about something important enough to announce to The Council on the summer soltice in two days! Chiron is letting you come with me! also we get togo to the city by ourselves! no Chiron, no Argus, no Mom, no Dad! just us two! they actually trust us and are allowing us to grow up! are you..." _SLAP! _

"your rambling again," he says, "why are you so excited? simple answer please! i we dont have an hour!"

i take a deep breath and answer i answer i five words, "i get to leave here." that is my simple answer. "i havent left camp since i was six when my family went to Greece. i want to see something other then these stupid camp grounds. i want to make my own decitions in my life, even if it is for a day. i want to feel free and not confined to the camp boarders. i want to feel free. i want to feel the way i feel when we fight in the arena. i want to get the hell outta here!"

"alright," he answers with a smile on his face, "if it means that much to you ill go. when do we leave?"

"i have no idea?" i answer returning his smile, "lets go find out."

**did you like it? hate it? review and tell me! i want 7 reviews before the next chapter! or you can get lucky and i will update at six! bottom line is REVIEW! i want to know your reading it!**


	3. Pluto and Shakespeare

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, about not updating but i was at camp with NO INTERNET. But i could keep my Ipod so i was able to write the rest of the chapter but i wasnt able to get to the rest of my chapters. So i had to check a couple of things and finish the ending before i could post it. This is one of my younger ones so...HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! :D**

Pluto and Shakespeare

we continued to walk to the stables in silence. why in the world are we so silent today? i guess we're both just lost in our own thoughts. i wish i knew what he was thinking. that would be so cool if we could read minds like Angel in Maximum Ride. yes i do read books. my mother is a daughter of Athena remeber, i can be geeky when i want too. and i know what the series Hunger Games is too. I've read Hunger Games six times. Its one of my favorite books. name another series i bet you ive read it.

"what are you thinking?" Ethan says breaking the silence.

"about hunger games," i answer not really relizeing what i said.

"what in th world are hunger games?" he asks. he really doesnt have any contact with the outside world at all, "do they have something to do with food because we skipped breakfast and im starving."

"no dumbo its a book series,"

"oh! why were you thinking that?"

"first i was thinking about reading your mind, then i though of Angel, then i thought of Maximum Ride, then i thought of a love triangle, then Peeta, then i thought of the Hunger Games." i say all in one breath. that is really hard to say.

"take a breath, Charlotte!" Ethan says laughing, "gosh you are so weird."

"i know! but wouldnt it be cool to read people minds? i mean you could tell what they're thinking and all. you could finish their sentances and making it seem like your a mind reader, " i say adding a funny magical looking hand motional for extra empasis.

"sure it would be cool, but what about secrets?" he asked.

"ummm i dont know i guess they really wouldnt be secrets." he would be able to see me sketches being planned in my head, and he would be able to tell what im thinking right now! "akk!" i say unitentionaly and put my hands over my head.

"you are now officially classified as crazy. what is it this time?" he asks. apparently i spoke out loud. damn it! i have to stop doing that or i could let something important slip out of my mouth.

"maybe its better nobody can read minds!" i say giving him a weak smile.

"Charlotte! Ethan! hurry up, Chiron wants you to leave ASAP!" Kiara Myers yells from the stables. we ran the last few yards and entered the stables. There were two beatiful pegasus waiting for us.

"awesome!" i say in awe. not everyone gets to ride a pegasus at camp. only the ones going on quests or if Chiron thinks you can haddle them. There are tons of campers and not enough Pegasi. Commen sense! Pegasi are winged horses. My dad had one named Blackjack. He apparently rescued him from Kronos moster ship, the Princess Andromeda. Blackjack has been loyal to my father ever sense.

"Charlotte you get Pluto, and Ethan you can ride Shakespeare." Kiara says, " they're all packed up with what they need and regular supplies. All you two need to do is get what you need, a wepon and then go talk with the oracle," Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare is the oracle here at camp and has been since my fathers i think fifth year. My mom says she took the place of a old, dead, woman. I think she's joking. how in the world could someone dead be an oracle. Rachel may be old but at least she's not dead. Sorry Rachel didn't mean to offened you.

"why's his named Shakespeare?" Ethan asks, petting a total white stallion.

"Percy says he acts like a know it all. Everybody who rides him says he seems like he's always thinking and has that smart person personality." Kiara answers. "Pluto is named after Micky Mouse's dog. Pluto is very loyal, friendly, and funny. Just like the dog he named after."

"Awesome!" I say strocking Pluto's white and brown mane. He looks like a cow with brown spots instead of black. Or a like a cow with brown base instead of black. I never figured out what difference was.

"He says he likes you," My dad said walking up behind me and patting Pluto's back.

"what are you doing here?" I ask turning around to face him.

"cheacking in on Blackjack," He answers. yeah right! "and making sure you are ready for your first quest." That's more like my dad.

"Thanks Mr. Jackson, but Chiron whats Charlotte and Ethan to leave right away," Kiara says.

"alright then," My dad says heading towards the door, "good luck! see you when you get home."

"bye dad," i say rolling my eyes.

"do you have anything you wnat from you cabins? because if you do i sugest you get them now while I finish with Pluto and Shakespeare. Meet me at the Big House," Kiara adds, "and dont forget your wepons!"

"will do!" Ethan says pulling me out off the stable. as soon as we left the stable we sprinted for the cabins. First we would get Ethans stuff then I would grab mine in the Big House and wait for Kiara. Ethan didnt take long. He just had to grab a couple of small things and shove them in a backpack. He grabed a couple extra T-shirts and shorts, and shoved then in a backpack he kept hanging on the end of his bed. We had no clue how long we were gonna stay in Olympus so it's better to be safe then sorry. The last thing he grabbed was a silver bow and quiver.

"It was a gift from my dad," Ethan said.

"I though you never met him,"

"I havent," he answered, "Chiron gave it to me the day I came to camp. He said my dad droped it off the day before I arrived."

"when were you claimed?" i asked. I have never been claimed so I have no clue what it feels like.

"That very moment," He answered proudly.

"who knew?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"just shut up!" he answered, "let's just go get your stuff!"

"okie dokie!" I say. then skipped off like a little school girl. Ethan recognized what I was doing immediately and ran out the door after him. By the time he was outside i made it past Hemes's cabin and there was no way I was letting him beat me to the big house. he may be faster then me but I had a gigantic lead. no way! no way! I shall win this one! mwahahaha! by the time I made it to the big house I was totally out of breath. I may have had a huge lead on Ethan but by the end he was only a few feet behind me. gods I am so slow!

"I win!" I yell at him using the breath I ha gotten back, then I was breathing real heavy.

"now we're even!" he says, barely out of breath.

"how in the world..."

"don't you have something to do."

"yeah," I say, but stay where I am. I dont have enough oxygen for my brain to work and relize. Ethan gave a look

"damn it!" I answer sprinting into the house. why did I run? because I didn't want to show Ethan how out of shape I am. yes he may be like my best friend but who isn't embarrassed when your totally out of shape. Gods I am so out of shape! Sprinting from the cabins to the big house is just as far as we're supposed to sprint according to Chiron. Yeah, right! He be lucky if I sprinted half that distance. I hate running! I was never really fast so I kinda gave up and quit trying. I never really give up on anything. If I totally messed up on a sketch, I would either erase it, or make it abstract. Yes, I mess up a lot. I have tons of abstract drawings, mostly of Ethan. I can never get his face right. Its just to...perfect! Wait! Forget I just said that! Don't you dare tell him!

"Charlotte you ready? Kiara's here," Ethan yells up the stairs.

"yep!" I yell back, shoving my notebook into my backpack. I'm hopping to draw a sketch of Olympus. I sprinted down stairs and we had a repeat of this morning.

"why in the world would you be fidgety? we are going to archery," Ethan said.

"Shut up!" I answer. How in the world does he remember that? "I'm just nervous!"

"Just like this morning? Don't be. Remember I'm coming with you! Two is better then one right!"

"Thanks!" I answer, " I'm happy your coming!"

"You would never leave your best friend at camp with a bunch of newbies, would you?"

"Yep!" I say, pushing past him towards the door before he could answer.

"Charlotte!" Ethan yells, relization of what I said hitting. He may have a good memory but he is sometimes as slow as molassas.

**Like it? Hate it? TELL ME, PLEASE! I dont get very many reviews and when I read stories that have like 455 reviews it make me feel bad! Please review! I won't feel as bad if i get four/five/six/seven maybe more for this chapter. I am open to any kind of review. Pretty please with a cherry on top! one little review! :D**


	4. Skyscraper

**yeah, yeah i know long time no up date. Whatever. i was gonna wait to update till tomorrow ut your lucky. It's a little short but it 1,918 more words then you had this morning. DEAL WITH IT! Enjoy! :D**

Skyscraper

"Alright you two," Kiara explained, "got everything you need, weapons?"

"Check!" Ethan says, hoping onto Pluto. He's an idiot.

"Ethan, what pegisus is that?" I ask.

"Shakespeare?" he answered unsurely.

"Check again," I say, pushing him off, and jumping into the seat. He fell on the ground with a big thump. Then got up rubbing the back of his neck. he does that when he's embarresed. i have found that many boys do that, when they're either nervous or embarresed. Like when ever one tries to ask me out they start rubbing their neck or they totally over do it and be all perverted. But thats asside the point. According to almost every boy at camp im "hot." Even some of the girls say i should be a daughter of Aphrodite. I really dont see the big deal. Ethan doesnt either, which is kinda insulting and it make me think im not pretty. But then when any boys asks me out in front of him he starts to scowl. Thats why most of the boys get nervous. Ethan may be a son of Apollo but he has a death glare scarier then Ares.

_RUMBLE_

Okay, maybe not as scary as Ares but it has to be pretty close. This boy named Nick Allen from the Ares cabin once tried to ask me out in the Arena after i kicked Ethan's ass. Ethan glared at him and Nick ran away like a scared puppy. Sometimes i think Ethan should be a son of Ares, but i would never tell him that to his face. he would get so mad and probally beat me up so bad i would have to say three days in the infirminy. Him and the Ares cabin are arch enemies. They once ganged up with the Hermes cabin a pulled a prank on the Apollo cabin. They snuck into the cabin when they were sleep, everybody knows Apollo children sleep like a rock, and lifted all of the matress and set them afloat in the lake. They were so far away we had to get my dad to bring them back in. It had to be the best prank of the year. Ethans face was priceless.

"Ok you will fly to Empire state buliding and ask the gods for their help?" Kiara explains.

"What kind of help?" i ask. We were never told WHAT exactly we were goin' on the quest for. They probally tried to tell me but i was to excited about finding Ethan and telling him we were going to Olympus.

"We have been losing a lot of half-bloods lately. Monsters arent as easy to destory as they used to be and the more powerful ones seem to be disappearing from Tartarus," Kaira explains. She may be younger then us but she sure knows a hell of a lot more then we do.

"So we go to Olympus and ask for help with protecting the demigods one their way to camp?"

"Yes," Chiron answers walking up beind me, "They may be reluctant so give them time. They should come around. Most wish to protect their children."

"Thanks Chiron," I say giving him a hug, "Do you think i have time to run and give mom a hug?"

"It might be helpful. Also after you talk with the gods Iris message camp. We have a demigod we want you two to escort to camp, we are running low on styars."

"Thanks!" I answer running off towards the Big House. My mom should be on break right now, so i should be able to find her in the Big House. When i got there she was sitting on the portch eating a sandwitch and reading some greek book about arcitecture. "Hey mom!" i say jumping up the two stairs to the portch.

"Hello Charlotte," my mom answers, looking up from her book, "Leaving for your quest?"

"Yeah, I came to say goodbye and Chiron said to ask you for advise."

"Did you say goodbye to your father?" i nod and she continues, "The gods normally wont listen to children expecially when one isnt exactlly a demigod. You should probally let Ethan do all the talking and tell him to make sure he brings up the safety of _their_ children. Be sure to compliment them too. Especially Hera and Aphrodite." _RUMBLE _"I think my mother would like a compilment too."

"Got it! Thanks mom," I answer walking over to her to give her a hug. I run back to the pegisi and Ethan.

"Good luck you two!" My mother yells after me and giving Ethan a wave. He waves back and she smiles unsurely. I have a feeling she doesnt like the idea of me going on a quest. Im not a demigod but my parents are still afriad monsters can smell them in my blood. They never let me out of the camp because im a daughter of a son of posidon and they think its just as bad as being an actual daughter of posiedon. I disagree. But Chiron agrees with them so i have to stay.

"Ready?" Ethan asks, sitting on Shakespeare this time.

"Not really," I answer truthfully while jumping onto Pluto.

"Then lets go!" Ethan yells taking off.

"Thanks for the reasurence," I grumble and follow suit.

"Welcome to Olympus!" Ethan says landing on the roof across the street.

"We're not actually at Olympus yet, Dumbo," I say thumping him on the head while i landed next to him.

"Ouch!" he yelled, giving me a scowl, "that hurt."

"Well then dont be a dumbo," I answer matter-of-factly.

"What if its who I am?" Ethan asks, "Oh, i feel a poem coming on...CHARLOTTE'S AN IDIOT! Did you like it?"

"If i didnt know better id say you were a son of Ares, " I answer laughing.

Ethan is more of a music and archery guy. He doesnt do healing or poem writing or drawing. He plays the guitar, writes music, and can aim a pointy stick at a haybail. Ethan doesnt like to sing. Though ive heard him and he is pretty good. He makes his younger sister Sarah sing it when its finished. Sarah is a summer camper so when its school time he makes me sing it. Im not a daughter of Apollo but i can sing...okay. Ethan even makes me sing the unfished lyrics because he says hes off key. I think he just likes to hear me sing.

I'm the most artistic person in my family, surprisingly enough. Neither of my parents are children of Apollo or can even draw a tree. My mom is the architect for Olympus and she cant even free draw her buildings. Most of the time she uses a computer program to make a 3-D model. And my dad has a hard time stick person. I have no clue where I get my talent from but at dinner I always make a sarcrafice to Apollo. I might as well seeing as im in the Apollo cabin as much as im in the Big House. Not alone with Ethan of course, camp rule, but they allow me to play on their team in capture the flag. Also during the winter im allowed to sit at their table.

"Im the musician remeber," He says.

"Yes, of course i remeber just yesterday you made me sing your new song."

"That wasnt new ive been working on it for a week."

"For normal songwriters its farely new," I state.

"Well I'm not normal am I?" I asks, jumping off Shakespeare. We cant exactly ride pegisi into the Empire State Buiding.

"Nope," I answer popping the 'p' and jumping off my own pegisus, "You are definitally not normal."

"Is that a compliment or a insult?" Ethan asks, walking up behind to me.

"You can figure that out," I answer bending over backwards to look at him. He smiles and flicks my forehead. "Ouch, that hurt!"

"Well then dont be a dumbo,"

"Oh shut up!" I answer walking towards the rooftop door to the hotel. We were suposed to stay there until the gods made thier decision. Chiron and my parents didnt want us roaming around the city. They seemed to forget that we were both ADHD. I may not be a demigod but both my parents were had ADHD and dislexicc, so i inherited that as well as the phisical features. We planned on going to Dylans candy store and the giant Toys-R-Us after Olympus. Then we were going to head back to the Hotel. Dionysus was going to tell Chiron the Olympians decision, so all we had to do was wait for the Iris message to tell us where to go for the new half-blood.

I hope its somewhere close because I dont thing Pluto and Shakespeare can take us all the way to the west coast in one day. And I may not be an immediate discendant of Posideion but Zeus doesnt like it when im high in the air. So we cant exactly fly there so id would take us at least 3 days to get there and 3 days back. Ug! If that happens i hope the demigod isnt a daughter of Aphrodite or a poem maniac, son of Apollo.

"On to Olympus!" Ethan yells and pretends to charge at the door. I run after him. i wouldnt admit it but i was phisked to see the city. When you see pictures its not as exciting but hwen you see the real thing its amazing.

'People are gonna think we're crazy," I say to him as soon as i catch up.

"But arent we?" He asks, picking the lock. The Hermes kids can sometimes be helpful.

"Yeah, probally," I answer. Ethan finishes with the lock and pushes open the door.

"After you my lady," He says, adding a bow with the exagerating hand gestures.

I pretend to curtsey and wave my fake poket hankey, "Why thank you humble peseant."

"Why am I a peseant?" He argues following after me.

"Because you are," Real smart comeback Charlotte. Thank you brain. Im an idiot!

When we got to street level we gasped. It was amazing. It was so different! There were people I didnt know and tons of buildings. Huge buildings! Like three times the size of the Big House, and the Big House is pretty big. Seeing the buildings from camp makes them look like the size of our cabins but up close the skyscrapers really do look like they are scraping the sky. Oh my Zeus the were huge!

"Holy Apollo those are big!" You took the words out of my mouth, Ethan.

"Wowza!" I say, gaping at the Empire State Building, "Change of plan we are gonna go to Times Square then Dylan's."

"Agreed."

**Like it? Hate it? Did you read this? Tell me! I like reviews! Flames are excepted but dont be haters. Haters hate and hate is a strong word. :( REVIEW!**


End file.
